


Only Human

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: The horrors of Zygerria still weigh down upon Obi-Wan's spirit long after the mission is complete. Noticing that his general is not well, Cody seeks out Obi-Wan and does what he can to comfort him.





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> So another tumblr prompt/requests. I hope you enjoy, I'll be back to updating Uncertainty pretty soon, while working on other little side fics and requests if I get some more (and yes! you can request me)

“I’m getting along well, thank you for asking Cody.” Obi-Wan had spoken through the commlink that morning. “However today, I’m not well enough to hold a debriefing…and I believe you’ve been working far too hard lately. I’m giving you they day off; get some rest.”

Cody stared at the little hologram of his general in confusion. This was not like him; no matter how tired or stressed he was, Obi-Wan prioritized mission reports and briefings over all else. And though it was not  uncommon, at a time like this, it was concerning to Cody for Obi-Wan to give him a day off.

“Yes sir.” He reluctantly agreed, seeing that Obi-Wan was far too exhausted to argue. “Get some rest too.”

The commlink shut off and Cody sighed.

General Kenobi had been acting strange as of late, well after his time in Zygerria. He hadn’t spoken of what he went through, yet Cody only assumed it was just a tiring mission. However, seeing how odd he’d been acting over the past few days he willed himself to check on his general and still, Cody was left in the dark and Obi-Wan’s behavior had him on edge.

The clone sighed , tossing the commlink on his bed and staring at the wall, still in deep thought. Regardless of what was wrong with his general, he was thankful for his day of. After all he and his men had put up with for the past months they needed it.

Yet, it wasn’t a surprise to Cody when he became restless and once again worried with his general’s condition. He knew it had something to do with his time on Zygerria; something terrible may have happened—more terrible than anything Obi-Wan had witnessed before. So in order to get to the bottom of this all, Cody found himself making way to a familiar area of the barracks where he rendezvoused with Rex.

Rex was there with Obi-Wan, he of all people knew exactly what he’d been through. Rex however, had been relatively the same after the events on Zygerria, never really talking about it, or letting it get to him. At least not like Obi-Wan.

“They broke his spirit.” Rex said, leaning against the wall of an empty storage room in the barracks. “General Kenobi was quick to form bonds with many of the other slaves, yet he couldn’t help them. Couldn’t save many of them from death by starvation or death by the guards.” He sighed.

“They broke his spirit.” Cody repeated, shifting nervously in one of the stray chairs.  “I understand…” He did, he was fully aware of how quickly Obi-Wan bonded with people he cared about, even if he’d just met them. He was like that; he had a big heart, willing to accept anyone who needed him. Cody understood how the deaths of so many helpless and innocents affected him, especially if he couldn’t do anything about it.

“So you think that’s what’s getting him down, Rex?”

“I’m certain. I was there with him the whole time, I saw how he deteriorated. I wish there was more I could do.” He sighed.

“You did all you could.” Cody responded, casting Rex a reassuring glance.

“Are you going to go talk to him today?”

“Not sure. He gave me a day off, maybe he just wants to be alone? I’ll give him his space.”

However, Cody and Rex knew that he wouldn’t stay away from Obi-Wan, for after their conversation Cody found himself headed to the jedi temple in search for his general. It wasn’t difficult for him to be pointed in the right direction, everyone knew who he was. His search eventually led him to one of the many jedi gardens, where Obi-Wan was no doubt sitting on one of the benches scattered about the greenery.

Cody sat next to him, waking him from the small trance he seemed to be in.

“General Kenobi.” He greeted with a smile on his face.

“Cody!” Obi-Wan’s eyes opened, genuinely shocked to see his commander next to him. “I didn’t expect you to be here, I thought I’d given you the day off.”

“Yes, you did.” Cody sighed. “I could understand if you’d want to be a lone, I just wanted to check on you after…” He trailed off when he noticed a shift in mood between he and Obi-Wan. It wasn’t so much that the air stiffened,  but a heavy weight seemed to fall upon them.

“Your presence here is welcomed I….I enjoy the company.”

There was a silence that passed on as both looked ahead at the garden, observing the different plants and creatures that lurked around. It was Cody who made a movement first, shifting toward Obi-Wan to offer any comfort he could.

“Is it Zygerria?” He asked, still feeling the unrest in the air.

“How could you tell? Didn’t think I was the one to wear my emotions on my sleeve.” He joked. “Rex told you?”

“I figured as well, but he told me enough…” He placed a comforting arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “I know what happened…all that you went through.”

“So you know why I’ve been so distant.” He responded, unknowingly leaning into Cody. “It was difficult, one of the most difficult things I’ve had to go through…I couldn’t save them…” He sighed. “Dooku got what he wanted, the Queen got what she wanted. It’s still getting to me Cody.”

Cody glanced at Obi-Wan, observing the light bruises on his face from the many beatings he’d received while on Zygerria. Those wounds however, were the least of his concern, they did not cut as deep as he emotional wounds.

“You did all you could, sir.” Cody began. “You couldn’t help everyone.”

Obi-Wan sighed. “I know, that doesn’t make the pain any less real Cody.”

“Do what you can now then, for these people.”

“What?”

“Do what you can for your friends, for the innocent people in this war. You may not have been able to help all those slaves but…you did help some.” Cody cast Obi-Wan a smile. “Just like you can’t save all your men, your friends…but you can save some of us. You’re only human, and it isn’t healthy to put all this weight and blame on yourself sir, you already have enough to deal with. Stop blaming yourself.”

While Cody spoke, Obi-Wan had closed his eyes, listening to his commander’s words of encouragement. He let those words weigh down upon him and resonate in his mind; he was still hurting, there was still that weight of guilt upon his shoulders but now he felt better. Cody always made things better.

“Thank you Cody…it will take me a while to stop blaming myself. Somethings I cannot let go, no matter how many years have passed but…” He opened his eyes and faced his commander again “thank you. It may not seem like it, but you’ve helped me, a lot.”

“You’re welcome.” Cody hadn’t taken his arm from Obi-Wan’s shoulder, he only pulled him closer. “And you work on getting better, those are some pretty nasty wounds.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! If you wanna request just ask me @ [Maylovely](http://maylovely.tumblr.com/) I love writing Codywan, but I also don't mind writing stuff for other clones or the trio (anakin, obi-wan and Ahoska), and other jedi! I'm always open for requests!


End file.
